08 May 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-05-08 Comments *Peel plays a track from the Nip Drivers, who do a cover of Duran Duran's Rio. *Peel mentions visiting Amsterdam, Netherlands and buying a 12" record by Ewald Krolis, who is from the South American country of Suriname. *Peel plays two tracks from New Order's Low-Life LP. Sessions *Cookie Crew #1. Recorded: 1985-04-28 *3 Mustaphas 3 #4. Recorded: 1985-04-07. Broadcast: 24 April 1985 Tracklisting * Very Things: When Father Papered The Parlour (12" - Mummy You're A Wreck) Reflex * Adult Net: Incense And Peppermints (12") Beggars Banquet *Western Promise: Promised Land (12" - Justice) Midnight Music *3 Mustaphas 3: Singe Tema (session) *Nip Drivers: Hick In The Movie (LP - Oh Blessed Freak Show) Enigma *Cookie Crew: B The Place To B (session) *Nip Drivers: Rio (LP - Oh Blessed Freak Show) Enigma *Home T-4 With Sly & Robbie: Do You Believe (7") Taxi *Sprites: Share Of Love (v/a LP - Big Noise From Northwood Records) Northwood *3 Mustaphas 3: Ya Habaybi Ya Ghaybine (session) *New Order: Love Vigilantes (LP - Low-Life) Factory *Scratch Acid: Monsters (12" - Scratch Acid) Rabid Cat :(JP: 'There is a town in Holland you know called Monster, I went there once with the Pig and took photographs of her standing by the sign, which said Monster or Welcome To Monster or something like that. You know when the photographs came back, there was nothing on them, makes you wonder doesn't it') Monster is a town in the Dutch province of South Holland, located 10km south-west of The Hague. *This Final Frame: Mondays Child (v/a LP - Jobs For The Boys) Natalie :(Reggae show - Bob Marley Day, trailer by Ranking Miss P) *Nobles: Something Else (v/a LP - Back From The Grave Volume 5) Crypt *Skeletal Family: This Time (LP - Futile Combat) Red Rhino *Cookie Crew: The Cut Master Swift Rap (session) *Legendary Stardust Cowboy: Peppermint Piston Rings (Dreams) (LP - Rock It To Stardom) Big Beat *Live Skull: Flake Out (v/a LP - Plow!) Organik *Champion Doug Veitch: One Black Night (12") !Drum! *3 Mustaphas 3: Svadba (session) :(In Concert - Los Lobos trailer by Pete Drummond) *Complaints: There Were Rays Coming Out Of Their Eyes (7") Dog Breath *Bottle Ups: Herd Of Buffalo (7" - Boppalina Goes West And 3 Others) Rainbow Music *Meditations: Quiet Woman (12") Shanachie *Fire Engines: Big Gold Dream (12") Pop Aural *Cookie Crew: It's Gotta Be Fresh (session) *Tar Babies: Kicking (12" - Respect Your Nightmares) Bone Air *Jack Montgomery: Dearly Beloved (shared 7" with Marie Knight - Dearly Beloved / That's No Way To Treat A Girl) Kent *Microdisney: Loftholdingswood (12" - In The World) Rough Trade :(Return Of The Knebworth Fair trailer by Tommy Vance) *3 Mustaphas 3: Grigoro Noz - A Chilling Tale Part 5 (session) *Lazy Farm Boys: Roll It, Hot Rod (v/a LP - Dance To It) Lost Moment *New Order: This Time Of Night (LP - Low-Life) Factory *Ewald Krolis & The Caribbean Combo: Mie Kantie Ma Mie Dété (12") Myrza File ;Name *020A-B0557XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B0557XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *0:59:32 *1:00:10 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B557/1) ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library